A conventional apparatus, interacting with an external device by using an existing pedal module, may use force-measuring sensors such as a force torque (FT) sensor to measure the magnitude of force inputted by a user, but such sensors, which are high-priced devices, may cause considerable cost burdens of manufacturers. In addition, with the existing pedal module, it is not easy to make a communication more realistically with a remote device and receiving force feedback is nothing but the delivery of the force.
Therefore, the inventor intends to propose an apparatus which can interact more realistically with an external device by using a pedal module.